


Stuck in a hotel

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Short, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Reader and Chase are stuck in a hotel





	Stuck in a hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stuck indoors on a rainy day & “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.”

“Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.” You mumbled as you sat on the couch next to Chase. You happened to be wearing a superhero onesie and had your hair in pigtails. 

Chase rolled his eyes and laughed. “No, it’s fine, I just can’t believe you brought that with you.”

You guys were stuck in the hotel room in Tokyo due to a typhoon that had rolled in. As you got comfy on the couch, Chase turned his video game back on.

“You know, we are lucky that we haven’t lost power yet.” You teased.

“mhm” He mumbled, staring intently at his game.

You shook your head and pulled out a book.

You were lost in your book until….

“Dang it!” Chase shouted and tossed his controller on the couch.

You looked around and realized what happened. He had lost his match and was annoyed by it because you saw who he was playing against – Cody.

While waiting for a new match to start, the power went out.

“HA!” You shouted, “The power went out and now you have to pay attention to me!” You laughed and gently nudged him with your foot.

He looked at you and grinned.

“Well then. I know what we should do!” He laughed as he turned to jump on you.


End file.
